


New Year Wishes

by winryofresembool



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, New Year, edwin baby nr 1 on his way, preg!win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryofresembool/pseuds/winryofresembool
Summary: Ed and Winry celebrating the New Year in a Rush Valley way and getting mentally ready for their first child
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	New Year Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Fashionably late again (it's 5th of January already...)! This fic had some parts that didn’t want to go my way but I think I finally managed to get it into a readable form! The “Lantern Festival” was inspired by the similar events organized in Japan because I personally don't have very good memories of the western style new year celebrations. (Also, disclaimer, I have written preg!Win fics before so… if some things sound familiar to my more long time readers… I’m sorry)

”Winry, are you sure you want to go to the festival in that condition?”

Ed and Winry were preparing to leave for the annual lantern festival of Rush Valley, organized in honor of the starting year. However, Ed was concerned. Winry was already 8 months pregnant with their first child, and even though she didn’t want to admit it, Ed knew the pregnancy was being hard on her, both mentally and physically. She hated feeling useless, which she ultimately felt if she had to cut her work short because of back pains or other pregnancy related issues. In the evenings Ed tried to soothe her all the while rubbing her sore muscles. When Ed some nights claimed he was too tired to massage her, Winry reminded him it was technically his fault she was in that condition, so he had no other choice but to do what his wife said. But in his head Ed admitted that it was fair enough; she was carrying a miracle of life inside her, after all.

Not to Ed’s surprise, she didn’t appreciate his question: “Yes, Ed, I can still walk. Or would you rather carry the whale me in town?”

“Hey, remember what we talked about your size?” Ed frowned, crossing his arms. “You’re just fine that way! And I’d carry you if you really wanted me to.”

Winry was softened by Ed’s words. “Okay. Thanks.” She lowered her hand on his shoulder before adding: “You know, you’ve been so supportive the past few months… It’s been more helpful to me than you probably realize.”

“Isn’t that the whole point of ‘for better or for worse?’” Ed questioned. “I promised to be supportive to you in all the situations.”

“You’re right.” Winry nodded. “I really appreciate it, Ed. But honestly, you don’t have to worry about me. I can do this one walk just fine.”

“Okay. I believe you. But let me know if you want to come back home early or something.”

“Fine. I will,” Winry accepted and that was the end of that discussion.

…

15 minutes later the couple was ready to leave to the festival. Before going to see the lantern display, though, they stopped by a food stand for some Xingese food – Winry’s latest craving – and sat down to enjoy their meals.

“This is almost like what we ate during our honeymoon!” Winry exclaimed as she kept stuffing more rice and chicken into her mouth. “Brings back some memories.”

“Yeah, it does,” Ed smirked at the thought of their honeymoon. “Those were some good times…”

“Hey! We’re in public! Do you really want everyone to hear about the weird kinks you have?” Winry raised her eyebrows warningly.

Ed was about to say that he didn’t care but decided to play along instead: “Fine. Maybe not this time. Speaking of Xing, though, I wonder how Al is doing right now.”

“He’s probably watching the fireworks with Mei. Maybe they are planning their trip here already.” Winry could easily picture the two of them shyly sitting on a picnic blanket next to each other and reaching for the other one’s hand. Something she and Ed couldn’t do without having at least one bickering contest before that.

“I wonder when those two will finally get together… I mean, most of Al’s phone calls consist of things she has said or done…” Ed seemed to have followed her track of thoughts.

“Well, I’m sure it will still take Al less time than you,” Winry laughed. “You once accidentally told me that you had liked me since you were like 12, but you didn’t confess your feelings until you - sort of - proposedme 2 years ago.”

“Hey, I had other things in my mind back then,” Ed said defensively.

“Yeah, I know. I was just teasing,” Winry tried to calm Ed down. “I’m glad you did propose, though! Otherwise, we may not be in this situation now,” she rubbed her belly happily. Despite the inconveniences the pregnancy caused, she was still beyond excited for the new life they had created.

“Yeah… weird how things work out sometimes… 4 years ago I would have never imagined being here right now,” Ed noted, subtly putting his hand on Winry’s stomach for a moment.

“Are you… happy?” Winry asked carefully, putting her hand over his. “That this happened?”

“Beats having to fight the Homunculi for sure!” Ed exclaimed with a grin. Winry slapped him on the shoulder with a menu for ruining the moment.

“Don’t joke when I’m trying to make a serious question.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Ed said fast. “Of course I’m happy. And I’m not saying this just because you attacked me with that menu. I’m genuinely excited – and maybe a little scared – about this new page in our lives. I’m scared because… I didn’t have a proper dad figure in most of my life, so how do I know how to be a dad? But I’m excited because I know you’re gonna be an awesome mother and help me through it.”

Winry was both pleased and annoyed with his answer. “Hey, give yourself some credit. I know you won’t repeat your father’s mistakes. The most important thing you can do is to just be there for him. For us.”

“Yeah, you are right, I would never do what he did…,” Ed agreed, more convinced after hearing Winry’s words. “Thanks.”

“No problem! But we should probably go to check those lanterns now before it gets too crowded,” Winry noted, taking her tray from the table.

“Yeah, let’s do that!”

..

Soon the couple was at what was called the ‘wish spot’. There the visitors could write down some wishes or resolutions for the starting year on a piece of paper, and those would be attached to the lanterns with electric lights inside them down the lane.

“Do you know what you are gonna write?” Winry asked curiously when Ed took his piece of paper and moved to the closest empty spot. He considered her question for a moment.

“I feel like there’s not that much that I need right now…” Suddenly he looked down, his face turning unusually serious. “But I wish that everything goes well with the labor and both you and the baby get to be healthy…”

“Oh… are you worried about it? The labor, I mean?” Winry asked, surprised. Even though she had noticed that Ed had definitely been more attentive to her lately and hadn’t allowed her to do anything that could be considered risky, he had never brought his thoughts regarding the birth of the baby up.

“Well… can you blame me?” Ed pointed out a bit defensively. “You know what happened to my mum…”

“Oh, Ed… I’m sorry. I didn’t realize until now why feel so strongly about my health… But remember, the medical care these days is far better than it used to be when we were born, and I also have my granny to help me… It’s gonna be fine. As a future mother I have a strong gut feeling about it,” Winry said soothingly.

“How can you feel so confident about it? You’re the one who’s carrying the baby!” Ed asked, mildly shocked by Winry’s calm reaction.

“After… seeing certain things…” She was referring to her parents’ deaths and the bloody Ed that Al in armor carried to their house when Ed was only 11, and somehow he understood that even without the words. “… You kinda learn to live day by day. That it’s not worth it to dwell on something that could happen when you could keep going and enjoy the good things in life. Of course I’m sometimes nervous too, but I know that what happens is out of my control and we just have to trust that everything goes well. And I do trust. How could I not when my baby daddy has even punched the god in the face, or that’s at least what he claims.” Winry said the last sentence mostly to amuse Ed, but it worked. The worry disappeared from his face, making space for his signature grin. He wrapped his arm around her back and in a moment of whim (like he’d call it) he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“You’re the best, did you know that? But what about your wish?” he remembered.

“My wish is that Al and Mei will arrive here soon so my husband sometimes leaves me alone in my workshop…” Winry answered jokingly. “For real, though, I too wish we’ll all get to be happy and healthy, but I may write down something else… After all, you’d probably be ready to kick the Truth’s ass again for us if needed, right?

“Hell yeah I would!” Ed exclaimed, bumping his fist in the air and causing Winry to laugh.

After that the couple focused on writing their wishes down (Winry blushing slightly at hers and refusing to show Ed), but when they left the wish spot to watch the lanterns from a calmer place, hands intertwining under the coats, both were feeling more confident, and very excited to see their firstborn.


End file.
